Vodka, Whisky a Nakládané Hříbky
by MytagoSeeker
Summary: Plnění pro czkinksk. Rusko/Anglie. Amerika se chová čím dál hůř a ani jeden z jeho milenců už to nechce dál snášet. Kdo by tušil, že se řešení najde díky spoustě alkoholu a troše léku proti kocovině?


_Přišlo mi to trochu dlouhé na posílání přímo do Kinku, tak je to tady. (Snad se mi podaří poslat tam odkaz na tohle, jinak je to vcelku v háji :D) _

_Zadání od Anonyma: __RuskoxAnglie - Hetalie_  
><em>Po vztahu s Amerikou, který je stále považuje za svůj majetek a dává to dost okatě najevo (polibky, značky k zuřivosti těch dvou) se Rusko a Anglie dají dohromady aby svého "přítele" naštvali.<em>

_(P.S. vím, že můj pokus o ruštinu přepsanou do latinky, aby se dala snadněji číst je... no... přinejlepším podezřelý. Berte to prosím s rezervou. Jinak jsou to samá jednoduchá slovíčka, protože já rusky neumím, takže: pažalujsťa (prosím), taváryšč (přítel, chlap nebo něco takového), charašó (dobře), maljušeňkij (maličký), cholodnaja vojna (studená válka, překvapivě :D). Zbytek se dá určitě poznat._

_A to, že Angličani dokážou v pití Rusům stačit je fakt! Stejně dobří nebo lepší jsou v tom pak už prý jenom Češi... (a jiné rusky mluvící národy, duh!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Vodka a Whisky<strong>

„Tak tohle už přesahuje všechny meze, Ameriko! Tak zaprvé: nejsem tvoje ‚kotě' a nechci, abys mi tak říkal! Zadruhé: tyhle tepláky jsou to nejodpornější, co jsem kdy v životě viděl! Je mi z nich nanic a ztrácím i tu poslední špetku chuti se k tobě vůbec přiblížit, natož se s tebou milovat! Co si o sobě sakra myslíš? Že jsi bůhvíjaký sex-symbol, když celý den ležíš ve vytahaných teplácích na gauči a hraješ počítačové hry? Myslíš, že před tebou padnu na prdel, když mě pleskneš přes pozadí a s tím nejsprostším jižanským přízvukem mi poručíš posluhovat ti? Zapomeň! Slyšíš? ZAPOMEŇ! Nejsem tvůj majetek, Ameriko! A víš co? Já tady s tebou vůbec nemusím být! Jdu na vzduch! Jsem suverénní stát a… a.. A NE! NE, NEZASTAVÍM SE CESTOU ZPÁTKY U TOHO ZASRANÝHO MCDONALDA KOUPIT TI HAMBURGRA! SBOHEM! DNESKA V NOCI MĚ NEČEKEJ!"

Rozzuřený světlovlasý Angličan za sebou na odchodu práskl dveřmi.

…

„Bere mě jako samozřejmost. Vždy to tak dělal, už odmalička."

Hluboké smutné zelené oči se dívaly skrz zlatavou tekutinu. Angličan chvíli melancholicky kroužil sklenicí po barovém pultu, než ji zvedl do vzduchu a naráz ji do sebe kopl. „Ah!" vzdychl, když ho whisky zašimrala v hrdle.

„Byl jsem… a stále jsem pro něj jenom _ta stará dobrá Anglie_, která tu pro něj pořád je a pokaždé pro něj má připravené vlídné slovo, úsměv a pohlazení!" Angličan praštil prázdnou sklenkou o pult. „Očekává, že na něj budu vždycky čekat a že se k němu budu vždycky vracet a že ho budu stále milovat a odpustím mu, ať udělá cokoliv! A víš, co je na tom nejhorší? Že má pravdu! Jediné, co se za ta dlouhá léta změnilo, je to, že dřív chtěl jen sušenku, teď žádá polibky. Jinak je to pořád stejné!"

Jeho společník na vedlejší stoličce ho tiše a soucitně pozoroval. Když se barman otočil jejich směrem, pokynul mu. „_Pažalujsťa,_ dejte nám to samé, na můj účet." Upravil si šálu a mile se na Angličana usmál. „Pokračuj, prosím."

„Miluju ho!" vzlykl Angličan. „Vedl proti mně tu svou ubohoučkou malou revoluci a porazil mě a odešel ode mě a já mu odpustil. Po První světové válce mi vzal postavení velmoci a já na něj byl pyšný. Ve Druhé světové čekal do poslední chvíle, než se uráčil zapojit, zatímco Němci bombardovali Londýn… a já se mu po válce vrhnul do náruče jako idiot! Bodejť by mě neměl za jistotu, když se před ním pokaždé chovám jako takový blázen!"

„_Ty ně idiot, taváryšč_," položil mu vyšší muž ruku na rameno. „Jsi jen zamilovaný."

„Já vím. A proto piju. Hej, vrchní, vodku pro oba! Tentokrát je to na mě!"

Potom chvíli pili potichu, protože i trénované žaludky nesmrtelných národů se musí soustředit, když se v nich míchá vodka a skotská whisky.

…

„Tohle mám na vás Angličanech rád. Kromě Dickense a Thackeraye, a toho, že děláte dobré boty a deštníky, jsem na vás vždycky obdivoval, že jste jedním z mála národů, který s námi dokáže udržet krok v pití."

Angličan, visící napůl v bezvědomí přes Rusovo rámě, tiše zasténal a chytil se za hlavu.

„Daleko, daleko lepší než ti změkčilí Francouzi."

Při zmínce o Francouzích druhý muž přeci jen poněkud zbystřil. „F-… F'nco'zi? Ti žábo-… žrouti by nep'znali d-dobrý pití, 'dyby jim tancovalo na noss-…" decentně škytl. „Na nose kankán. J-jednou jsem dal F'ncii whisku. Ten blbeček pak celou noc blil. To já nebudu. Budu. Budu!"

Rus zastavil, opatrně shodil svého společníka z ramene a nechal ho vyzvracet se do příkopu u cesty. Ani jemu nebylo úplně dobře, i když při jeho velikosti na něj měl alkohol daleko menší vliv než na pomenšího hubeného Brita. „Byl jsi důstojný soupeř, _Anglija._" Odříhl si, když si nakládal teď už úplně bezvládné tělo do náruče. „Někdy si to zase zopakujeme." Ale odpovědi už se nedočkal.

Zamyslel se. Měl se svého britského přítele včas zeptat, v jakém hotelu tu bydlí, ale na to bylo nyní pozdě. Angličan mu na hrudi právě začal lehce chrápat. Rus ho mohl snadno odnést na ambasádu Spojeného Království, kde by se o něj postarali, ale pak si vzpomněl na zásady slovanské pohostinnosti a rozhodl se raději nabídnout mu přespání u sebe doma.

…

„Ameriko!"

Rus zvedl hlavu. Už se zul, odložil si a připravil v samovaru silný černý čaj, který zaručeně zažene kocovinu, a chystal se jít spát, ale tenký úpěnlivý nářek, který přicházel z ložnice, ho zarazil. Dělo se snad něco jeho hostu?

Opilý Angličan byl v posteli, kam ho Rus uložil; ležel na boku s nohama pokrčenýma, jednou rukou se objímal kolem těla a tou druhou si škubal za uvolněnou kravatu. V obličeji byl červený a blonďaté vlasy se mu potem lepily k čelu.

„Ameriko…" kňoural ze sna. Snad se mu zdálo o revoluci, snad o některém jiném nešťastném incidentu společné anglo-americké historie. Jeho hostitel s ním jemně zatřásl.

„_Anglija! _Vzbuď se!"

„Co? Cože?" posadil se menší muž na posteli. „Já nespím, ty pitom-…" promnul si oči slepené spánkem, „ah, to jsi ty, Rusko! Promiň. Asi jsem usnul…" Rozhlédl se. „Když o tom mluvíme, kde to jsem?"

„U mě. Usnul jsi dřív, než jsi mi stačil říct, kde bydlíš, tak jsem tě přinesl sem." Rus se usmál svým obvyklým nevinným a maloučko děsivým způsobem. „Ani ses nehnul, když jsem tě ukládal. Máš velmi tvrdý spánek, _prijaťeľ moj_. A živé sny."

„Ehm, ano." Angličan zamaskoval chvění rukou tím, že si prohrábl zpocené vlasy. „No… a říkal jsem něco? N-nahlas?"

„Něco. Málo." Nafialovělé oči vypadaly nečitelně. „Problémy ve vztahu, předpokládám."

„O… o tom nechci mluvit…"

„Mluvil jsi o tom celý večer, _taváryšč!_ Já myslím, že si popovídat chceš. Ale počkej chvilku!" Rychle vyšel z ložnice, a když se vrátil, nesl s sebou tác se dvěma šálky hořkého čaje, několika miskami nakládaných hříbků, cibulek a zelí a s pár suchary s černým kaviárem. Postavil tác na stolek a posadil se vedle hosta. „Vypij čaj a zajez to kyselým. To pomůže proti kocovině."

Angličan se na podnos díval s nedůvěrou, ale nakonec se zařídil podle rady. Ze silného čaje se otřásal, vypil ho však do dna. Když se pak na Rusa znovu podíval, vypadal daleko lépe a střízlivěji. „Je to dobré," ohodnotil a omluvně se pousmál.

„Jsem rád, že ti chutná."

„Je to už dlouho, co mi někdo udělal čaj," pronesl váhavě. „Amerika…" zarazil se, jako by si nebyl jist, jestli má pokračovat. S vystřízlivěním přeci jen přišla zdrženlivost. Pak se však nadechl, potřásl hlavou a spustil: „Amerika by mě na tvém místě poslal do háje! Řekl by, že tenhle humus nepije a ať si ho udělám sám. On mě považuje jen za pouhý… majetek. Něco jako kuchyňské příslušenství nebo tak."

Rus zasvěceně pokýval hlavou a ukousl si ze sucharu s kaviárem.

„Proč ti to vlastně vykládám? Nebo spíš… proč to ty chceš poslouchat?"

Mohutný Slovan si jen odkašlal.

„A-ah, ano, promiň," omluvil se blonďák zahanbeně. „Zapomněl jsem, že i ty máš s Amerikou své… soukromé problémy. Taky na tom nejste zrovna dobře. Už… od studené války, že?"

„_Da_."

„Chceš o tom mluvit?"

„_Charašó_." Jedna Rusova medvědí tlapa si našla cestu kolem ramen jeho menšího druha. Oba nějakou dobu seděli opření jeden o druhého; dva společníci se stejným problémem. Se stejným… vysokým, blonďatým a obrýleným… problémem. „V poslední době se mi Amerika vzdaluje. Ne že by byl nepříjemnější, ale je… jak tomu říkáte? Apatický. Lhostejný. Připadám si, jako by mě bral ne jako mocného nepřítele, ale jako… samozřejmost."

„Tak tebe taky?" lapl Brit po dechu.

„_Da!_ Našemu vztahu chybí život. Kde jsou ty časy, kdy jsme se třásli vztekem a hrůzou a vzrušením jeden z druhého? _Cholodnaja vojna_ byla nejlepší. Byli jsme skuteční protivníci. V našem soupeření byla vášeň, pýcha, láska, nenávist a všechno, co si jen milenci mohou přát. Jako v románu! Pamatuješ? To byly doby…"

„Bylo to vskutku… mimořádné. I my jsme mezi sebou tehdy měli spoustu chemie," přikývl ostrovan a vzal si další nakládaný hříbek. „Byli jsme zrovna v začátcích našeho vztahu, našeho „Special Relationship". Tehdy mě potřeboval. Byl jsem jeho nejdůležitější přítel a spojenec…" zasmál se, „spojenec proti tobě…"

„Přesně tak!" vzdychl Slovan nostalgicky. „To byl ale milostný trojúhelník! Puškin by to lépe nenapsal! Ani Shakespeare! Mezi tebou a Amerikou právě z lásky sourozenecké vznikala láska milenecká… mezi mnou a Amerikou zase jiskřila láska z nenávisti… a my dva, já a ty, jsme si taky byli tak blízko! Co teprve tehdy když ses na chvíli stal socialistou! To drama! Myslel jsem, že tě Amerika buď zabije, nebo obsadí…"

„Vlastně mi udělal nabídku…" začervenal se Angličan. „Neoficiálně samozřejmě. Byl vzteky bez sebe a řval na mě, že ať chci nebo ne, on si mě vezme a udělá ze mě padesátý první stát Spojených Států…"

Rus vybuchl smíchy. „_Ščo?_ Padesátý první stát? To moje rozvědka a Rudá armáda se zase chystaly připojit tě k Matičce Rusi, _prijaťeľ moj!_"

„A toho skvělého sexu, co jsme tehdy měli! Ze vzteku… a na usmířenou…"

„A kvůli špionáži…"

Oba se zasnili. Rus si pro sebe mumlal něco o KGB a Brit zase o MI 6 a „Bond. James Bond_"_.

„To byly časy!" vzdychly oba kdysi tak mocné národy zároveň.

„Ale teď?" zamračil se Angličan. „Mě považuje přinejlepším za něco jako _manželku _a přinejhorším za_ služku a děvku _a místo tebe si hledá nové vášnivé nepřátele tam na Středním Východě – Afghánistán, Irák a ostatní." Sykl a trochu nadskočil, protože při zmínce o Středním východě mu Rusova ruka bolestivě sevřela rameno. Opatrně vzal tu velikou tlapu do dlaní a pokusil se ji od sebe odtáhnout… a vtom, jako by ho zasáhl blesk z čistého nebe, dostal nápad.

V rukou ještě držel Rusovu ruku, a teď se zlomyslně usmál a přitáhl si ji k ústům.

„Buď můžeme sedět na zadku a čekat, co bude dělat náš drahý milovaný Amerika… anebo můžeme něco udělat sami," ušklíbl se.

Nafialovělé oči se temně zableskly. Děsivá aura, která jakoby vzlínala z celé mohutné postavy, však Angličana tentokrát nevystrašila… zubil se jako pirát a v očích se mu mihotaly zelené plamínky.

„Víš přeci, co myslím," zašeptal ruskému medvědu do ucha a škádlivě ho zatahal za šálu. Vyšplhal se mu na klín, naklonil se k němu, dlaněmi se opřel o jeho plece. Kravatu si stáhl úplně. Rus cosi zamumlal ve svém rodném jazyce a roztrhl mu košili odshora až dolů, až se knoflíčky rozletěly do všech stran jako vyplašení vrabci. Na odhalené kůži bylo vidět pár cucfleků z předchozích nocí, které Brit trávil v Američanově posteli.

„Smaž je. Nahraď je," zavrčel Angličan zuřivě. „Ať je vidět, že nejsem majetek Spojených Států, ale svůj vlastní pán!"

„Jestli se to Amerika dozví…" usmál se Rus s andělsky nevinnou tváří.

„Až se to dozví!" opravil ho Angličan. Zabořil prsty do popelavě plavých vlasů a přiblížil se ústy na pouhý vlásek od rtů svého hostitele. „Ať se třeba _zalkne_, až to uvidí! Oh ano, to bude ošklivé, až ten chudáček Amerika konečně pochopí, že nic nemá jisté! Že i o svou _starou dobrou Anglii _musí bojovat, pokud o ni nechce přijít! A co se tebe týče, starý brachu… hm, čerstvá žárlivost jistě dokáže oživit starou nenávist, nemyslíš? Vsadím se, že spolu můžeme dokázat, že Amerika bude běsnit! Jistě si vzpomene na všechnu tu vášeň a pýchu a lásku a nenávist, co k tobě cítil…"

„Ty jsi skutečně důstojný soupeř, _maljušeňkij!_ Amerika dělá _velikou_ chybu, když tě nedokáže správně ocenit…"

„Však toho taky bude brzy litovat…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? Pěkně prosím?<strong>_


End file.
